


we can win this fight, we will beat this storm

by MURPHYCORE



Category: High Rollers DnD (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, but we're so different, i didn't proof read this, lucius is my polar opposite so i hope i wrote him in character, minor blood, stop signs and bloody noses, the actual fic has normal capitalisation im just lazy, title stolen from christian leave's song safe and sound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MURPHYCORE/pseuds/MURPHYCORE
Summary: even invested in the meticulous planning of a movie night with aila and nova in his mind, he couldn’t miss the figure on the opposite side of the street walking directly into a large, painful looking metal sign.
Relationships: Qillek "Quill" Ad Khollar/Lucius Virion-Elluin Elenasto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	we can win this fight, we will beat this storm

Lucius was not a perceptive person. He was known for his colour, in both physical form and the way he spoke. He’d weave words so carefully, such elegant linguistics that he wouldn’t notice the world around him, he’d be too focused on seeing the expression of the person he was talking to, seeing if they understood exactly what he was describing in the perfect way. He liked seeing their reactions, too: he was the kind of person that told a story for others entertainment, rather than any need to draw attention to himself. Despite being lavish and bright, he didn’t pry for attention. He’d grown up the ‘less responsible’ twin in a strict household, he often was scolded whenever he did something for attention. So instead he’d zone in on his friends like the rest of the world was dimmed. 

However, it was a little hard to do that when he was walking his way back to his University dormitory alone, his wireless earphones having turned off and left him with the cold rushing sound of the autumn wind. Even invested in the meticulous planning of a movie night with Aila and Nova in his mind, he couldn’t miss the figure on the opposite side of the street walking directly into a large, painful looking metal sign. 

Not the type to laugh, Lucius covered his mouth in shock and dropped the thoughts of sweet or salty popcorn to watch the figure who’d been mirroring his path on the other side of the road. They’d been knocked prone, and were clutching their head as Lucius briskly crossed the mostly empty high street road. The person, who looked a similar age to himself, was still clutching their forehead when Lucius made it over, stopping next to them unsure of what to do. “My goodness, are you okay? That looked horribly painful!” He awkwardly crouched down next to the figure, who was wrapped up so tightly in a thick coat, soft woven hat and gloves and thick winter boots, who’d ironically managed to still hurt themselves despite looking prepared for an avalanche. 

The person looked up at him, and Lucius was a little taken aback by their features. Quite deeply tanned skin despite the permanent cold of the city of Goldthrone, ruffled tawny hair that seemed completely unkempt, light freckles regardless of the fact it was October. They had pointed features; sharp cheekbones and a distracting jaw, and a slightly arched, nose. Their features were pulled into a completely blank expression, eyes just slightly wide as they looked like they were processing something really slowly. Lucius tried desperately not to focus on their features too much, noticing the small amount of blood dripping from their nose. 

“You’re bleeding.” He pointed out, somewhat apprehensive. Not shy, Lucius was never shy. Just careful, as he didn’t want to scare off such a pretty face. 

The person blinked, and finally seemed to process what had happened. A hand jumped to their nose, brushing the blood just slightly, before they cursed and their body deflated. Lucius watched them, overly anxious. He wasn’t really sure what to do in those kinds of situations; he’d never been one to comfort people very well. Perhaps it was because he’d never really learnt how to, growing up watching his stoic father and sister and his distant mother. The person seemed embarrassed anyway, averting their eyes to stare at the frost bitten path, their hand shifting to pinch the bridge of their nose and tilt their head forward until Lucius couldn’t really see any of their face anymore. He was sure he was being inadvertently told to fuck off, until the person groaned and looked up again, hand covered in blood that hadn’t seemed to stop. Their head was alright, just slightly red and raised, but Lucius was decidedly not smart enough to be able to detect a concussion. “I promise I’m not usually this clumsy.” The person grimaced a forced grin, though it was enough for Lucius to smile back kindly as he noticed the side of the persons face he hadn’t been able to see when they’d been faced forward. 

He was on their left side, closest to the road, so he hadn’t seen the scar over the persons right eye, nor the milky white colour it held. They had clearly noticed his focus there for just a half second too long, and Lucius was horrified when they broke into fits of laughter, hunching forward over their knees, hand falling from their nose and letting the blood trickle down their face. “Oh my god, the timing of that. That was perfect.”

Humiliated and feeling worse than he’d ever felt, Lucius hid his face in both of his hands, heterochromic eyes blown wide in shock, his mind already running free with ways of apology that were almost definitely excessive and unnecessary. “Oh my goodness I’m so sorry! That wasn’t my intention I just…” Lucius was rarely lost for words, but he was completely disgusted with himself, and his entire face was burning. If he was himself from a few years back, he probably would’ve cried. Or ran away.

The person didn’t seem upset at all, though. They grinned a wide smile, as if their nose wasn’t bleeding and their head wasn’t already blending into smudged palettes of blues and yellows. “I know you didn’t mean that, don’t worry.” Lucius looked over the tops of the tips of his fingers a little more, certain his cheeks were an obvious scarlet, and felt slightly overwhelmed at just how ridiculously pretty this person looked. “If I don’t find the humour of it, who will?” Dropping his hands, Lucius nervously gave a smile, completely uncertain to if they were serious. They seemed so; and it wasn’t unreasonable. Slowly he stood up fully, and held a hand out to help them up. The person graciously took Lucius’ hand to hoist themselves up. “Besides, you wouldn’t be wrong.” 

With a more assured smile, Lucius gentle dropped their hand and took a small step back, giving just enough social acceptable space between them. His fingertips had turned a little red in the cold, and he was certain he’d be late to the movie night, unless he rushed getting ready. But he was an Elenasto, and that wasn’t something he was capable of. “Well, it was awfully nice to meet you, regardless of circumstance. Do you need me to take you to the clinic? Or a pharmacy?” His eyes dipped to the bloodied nose, which seemed to have stopped, but was distractingly messy. Lucius was not nearly as queasy from the blood as he expected he might be.

“My roommate is a nurse in training, so I’m sure I’ll be fine, but thank you.” Their good eye was shaded a remarkable orange-brown that seemed somewhat gold in the bright snow light, but it seemed distant. Although Lucius had never paid much attention, he had two of his own concussion experiences in his lifetime, and it vaguely looked like that. Unsure of how to handle strangers without overstepping, he anxiously shifted his weight between his two feet and wondered what Nova was assuming had happened to him to be so late.

Just as the stranger went to turn away, with a somewhat shaky, shy goodbye wave, Lucius reached out to gently rest a hand on their shoulder. “At least let me get you a cabbie, I’m sure you don't want to walk with a headache in this cold.” Gesturing wildly with his hands to further the point, Lucius prayed this injured stranger would just accept his help. “Honestly, it would help my conscious if anything.” He added.

They hesitated for a moment, one eye looking up at the sky that slowly tinted more and more grey, swirls of white mixed in and appearing like spilled cream. “Are you sure?” There was something off about the way the golden eye watched the clouds form in the sky with a certain kind of recognition that contorted into evident weariness. “I really don't want to bother you.”

Lucius smiled as wide as he could, genuinely. He rummaged for his phone in his pocket, deft fingers navigating the device with one hand when he managed to get it out. “It’s no trouble at all! Pay it forward, thats what my nanny used to say.” Distracted by the UI of Uber, Lucius didn’t catch his own slip on the personal rules he’d set himself since moving away from Gusthaven and having the biggest cultural and reality check of his life. Rule one, do not talk about money in any form. Earnings, possessions, holidays, even things such as job positions. That was a rule Nova gave him, shortly after the beginning of their co-dependant, sibling-like friendship. Rule two, as little unnecessary mentions of things associated with wealth. A rule from Aila that Lucius had considered practically the same as the first, but apparently it was different. It included things more like fencing as a sport, vocabulary choices, mentions of people that worked within the estate such as personal chefs and nannies. There were more rules, but they were more vague and less important, to Lucius. He knew his friends meant well and definitely did not wish to restrict him or his personality, they didn’t want to make him feel estranged, they had just had bad experiences of people who didn’t treat him too kindly. Regardless, the strangers face didn’t seem the slightest bit confused when he glanced back up. “The cabbie is on his way!”

The stranger smiled kindly, reddened fingers nervously brushing over the tinged skin beneath their nose. “Thank you, um…” They looked as if they were waiting for something. Lucius did not understand for half a minute or less.

“Oh! Goodness, sorry. I am Lucius Virion-Elluin Elenasto, I feel so rude for not asking before. You are?” The experience had been so mortifying for so many reasons that Lucius considered dramatically texting Nova to pick him up so he could make a show of how embarrassed he was. He did vaguely remember one of the other rules; do not say your full name. However, he was far too prideful to even pretend to try with that one.

“Qillek ad Khollar, or just Quill.” Quills fingers tipped with pointed nails nervously scratched along his arm under altering coloured eyes, the anxiety of being watched very evidently getting to him. Now they were stood, Lucius was surprised to note their height wasn’t all too different. He wasn’t exceptionally tall himself, but he typically . Quill looked smaller somehow, too. “Is there… can I…” Quill paused for a moment, clearly trying to find the correct words for what he wanted to say. “Is it okay if I ask for your phone number? Is that too far?”

Lucius could not force the flustered smile that crossed his own face. He was certain it was purely platonic, but that didn’t mean the familiar feeling of homely warm orange flames didn’t burn in his stomach, his skin feeling frozen over with ice-cold blue. He had the tendency to fall in love easily, tripping before he could even collect his thoughts. He didn’t think it was a bad thing; it just meant he appreciated people more. Before his thoughts could run away from him in idealistic ideas, he scrolled to his own saved contact and tilted the screen toward Quill.

The new holder of Lucius’ heart smiled somewhat strangely, confused perhaps, as he filled in the number to his own phone. “You have a text from someone called Nova, I didn’t read it, I promise. It just popped up.” It was true, his phone had definitely vibrated, but he’d been too focused on Quill’s intricate face as the other texted skilfully with one hand, eyes focused on the screen. When he turned it toward himself, he also saw a notification from an unknown number of nothing but a sweet little bird emoji. His eyes did glance over Nova’s text, which was actually a string of very concerned messages of presumptuous, extreme circumstances. He felt awful he’d taken so long to check, but the time had passed way quicker than he’d realised. 

“I’m so terribly sorry, I have to reply to this really quickly or else she’ll think I’m dead.” he typed as fast as he could, following Nova’s theme of a chain rather than a singular message He did feel very bad; the entire reason he and Nova had instantly become somewhat symbiotic was their similarity with their levels of panic. Which were nothing short of extreme. When Lucius looked back up to Quill, worried he’d been even more rude, the other was simply smiling and he was certain he’d combust, until a taxi pulled up a little down from then, and Lucius’ phone dinged yet again. “I believe thats for you, Quillie.” The nicknames were a natural part of his language, really. He was astounded when Quill grinned even more at the use of it.

“Thank you, Lucius. You’re very kind.” Nose still bloodied and his focus on Lucius rather than the storm brewing above them, Quill gave him a small wave before he turned towards the taxi, turning back every meter or so to check if the blond was still there.

Lucius didn’t leave until he was sure Quill had safely gotten into the cab.

**Author's Note:**

> ive written so much about these two in the past months, but this is the first ive wanted to post. mostly because its too late and im too tired to know better, so... enjoy?
> 
> hopefully i'll continue this, sorry if it sucked
> 
> p.s. im very dyslexic so if you make fun of my spelling you automatically hate dyslexic people


End file.
